Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
thumb|right __TOC__ Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste 50 Bild Du ich hab eine Frage zu dem Bild wo Kenobi, Anakin usw. mit der Macht vereint sind. Bei der letzten Version: Wer is der Mensch im Hintergrund? Finwe 20:03, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du das Bild auf meiner Benutzeseite?--Yoda41 Admin 20:21, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist Yoda41^^. Und Yoda: Du hast über 17.000 edits^^. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 20:23, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::In beiden Punkten geb ich Asajj recht ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 20:24, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok danke, aber dazu hab ich dann noch ne frage zu dem bild^^. Warum wurde der Anakin verjüngert? Also am Anfang ist er alt aber dann wieder jung. Finwe 11:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja das ist dir gut aufgefallen! Diese Szene zu verändern war der größte Fehler den die in den Special Editions machen konnten. Die neue Version davon ist so behindert und sinnlos, dass es weh tut, die SE zu sehen....--Yoda41 Admin 13:30, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja ist es eigendlich auch, da Yoda und Obi-Wan sich ja auch nicht in ihren jungen zustand zurück verwandeln! Die sollten das mal wieder rückgänig machen ist echt schwachsinn, das gerade Darth Vader, eine Halb Maschine, plötzlich als Machtgeist jung wird! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:38, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja da haben die Produzenten echt nicht nachgedacht, beseonders wenn man es so betrachtet, dass nur Luke diese Geister sieht, da er so stark in der Macht ist. Er sieht diese Personen, die ihm nahestanden, so wie er sie kannte. Woher soll er denn wissen, wie sein Vater vor seiner Geburt aussah. Das ist so krank ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 13:41, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Echt dumme Szene und die Szene wo Greedo als erstes schießt finde ich persöhnlich auch irgendwie dumm! Ich kann nicht glauben das ein so erfahrener Kopfgeldjäger so derbe daneben schießt, ausserdem ist Han Solo da ja noch eine Art Verbrecher und hätte meines erachtens auch als erstes geschossen! Das hätte doch jeder gemacht oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:48, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja auch die Szene ist in der SE nicht besser als im Original!--Yoda41 Admin 13:50, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Glaub ich auch nich dass Greedo daneben schießen kann und dann auch noch aus der Entfernung! Finwe 14:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja die Szene mit Greedo ist echt dumm ich hätte ihn auch einfach so niedergeschossen. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo Yoda41, du hattest mal Interesse am Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg bekundet und ich wollte nur wissen, ob dieses Interesse noch besteht ? Periphalos :Im Prinzip schon, ich fand die Spielweise nur etwas kompliziert, und für soviel Zeitaufwand um mich da reinzufinden hab ich auf grund der uni im Moment keine zeit. Daher hatte ich überlegt selber ein Star Wars Rollenspiel aufzumachen, in Form eines Forums. Dafür such ich noch Helfer (Moderatoren) und natürlich Mitspieler.--Yoda41 Admin 18:13, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also Foren RS haben wir allerdings auch anzubieten ^^ 89.182.157.92 Forum 89.182.157.92 :Echt du machst ein Spel Yoda41 cool, wenn du das fertig hast, dann würde ich mich über eine Meldung freuen. Boba 18:16, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja aber die sind dann alle schon so lange online, dass man sich lange reinlesen muss, um mitzukommen. Ich will daher ein Forum neu aufmachen, wo alle auf dem gleichen stand sind. Oder hab ihr Forenrollenspiele, die gerade erst starten?--Yoda41 Admin 18:17, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das hört sich gut an Boba! Haben wir weitere potentielle Mitspieler?--Yoda41 Admin 18:18, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du kannst jederzeit eines starten..manchmal laufen zwei oder drei gleichzeitig, sind ja verschiedene einheiten 89.182.157.92 ::::"Haben wir weitere potentielle Mitspieler?" Eventuell, wenn mir das jemand mal erklärt. Cody 18:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hätte auch book zu Spielen aber mal sehen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hey Nils, book heißt Buch und ist englisch ;) du meinst wohl bock ;) Wie das Spiel funktioniert weiß ich auch nicht, aber Yoda41 wird es sicherlich gleich erklären. Boba 18:26, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schamlos meine seriöse Frage für eure Bettelei ausgenutzt..keinen Respekt die Leute. Macht doch ein eigenes Thema auf...*pfff* Periphalos 18:28, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen, als Beleidigung? Boba 18:29, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hoffentlich nicht. @Boba: Blaster schussbereit?!^^ Cody 18:33, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Würde eventuell auch mitspielen! Ich habe auch Buch auf das Spiel!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:32, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Beleidigung, Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob normale Menschen nicht in der Lage sein können so etwas wie Respekt zu erkennen, etwas nicht zu machen, weil es vielleicht sehr plump und impertinent rüberkommt. Euch dürfte doch klar sein, das meine seriöse Frage durch euer Palaver zu einer Farce geworden ist. Obwohl die Logik eigentlich verlangt hätte, das ihr ein neues Thema aufmacht. Periphalos 18:48, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bitte?? Sag mal was soll denn das? Ich finde das richtig unverschämt, wieso soll deine Fragen zu einer Farce geworden sein? Jedem ist es erlaubt seine Meinung kund zu tun und sich an Diskussionen zu beteiligen. Ich finde es echt gemein von dir uns vorzuwerfen wir hätte keinen Respekt und uns auch noch vorzuschreiben wir sollen ein neues Thema aufmachen. Vor allen Dingen weil die Überschrift nichts spezielles anspricht und einfach nut Frage heißt. Boba 18:55, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Boba das war nett von dir, sniff ich habe bock immer so geschriben, also book. Und nie hat jemand etwas gesagt,danke! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:56, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist kein Palaver, es ist genauso seriös und es sollte es nicht zur (Zitat:) Farce (Ende) werden. @Boba:Ich denke wir erschießen ihn nicht...tot nützt er uns nichts!^^ MfG Cody 18:57, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nun Boba, ich finde einen Einwand in solch einer Sache schon sehr ridikül, vor allem wenn du die Thematik objektiv betrachtest. Ich denke auch nicht das wir beide über das Thema Höfflichkeit und Respekt debattieren müssen. Meine Anfrage, bzw das Thema dazu, ist absolut Offensichtlich. Euer Lemma spiegelt etwas gleiches, in anderer Form wider und steht deswegen im Kontrast zu meiner Sache. Das ist unhöfflich und nimmt mir die Chance etwas effektiv zu bewirken. Natürlich darf jeder seine Meinung frei proklamieren, aber das hättest du auch mit zwei = und einem Wort machen können. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, lasse ich mich als imperialer Offizier von so einem Kopfgeldjägerabschaum nicht denunzieren *g* Periphalos 19:03, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Pass lieber auf wenn wir uns alle zusammen schließen und alle unsere Blaster Schuss bereit in deine Visage halten dann heulste doch!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::nach Bearbeitungskonlikt: ::Nun ich sehe das mal als eine Art Entschuldigung, die ich auch annehme und damit das hier nicht aus dem Ruder läuft, werde ich mich ebenfalls entschuldigen und deine Einwände akzeptieren. Und noch was, im Gegensatz zu Imperialen, folde ich keinem senilem alten Zirkusaffen sondern meiner Ehre;) Viele Grüße Boba 19:12, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schluss Diskussion beendet! Vertragt euch wieder!--Yoda41 Admin 19:09, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Jetzt beruhigt euch doch, ist bestimmt nur ein missverständnis. Um Periphalos wunsch nachzukommen, werde ich ein neues Thema zum thema Rollenspiel eröffnen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:01, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Rollenspiel Teil 1 Um das ganze nochmal in einem anderen Thema zusammenzufassen. (hoffe Periphalos ist damit zufrieden und lässt die Kopfgeldjäger in ruhe, die bestimmt keine Böse absicht hatten!!!) Also ich plane ein Forumrollenspiel zum Thema StarWars aufzumachen und suche nach interessierten Mitspielern und wenn leute schon Erfahrung mit Rollenspielen haben auch Moderatoren und Admins fürs Forum.--Yoda41 Admin 19:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja, dann gehöre ich wohl zu denen, die überhaupt keine Ahnung davon haben... Bild:;-).gif Wie funktioniert denn sowas? MfG Kyle22 19:10, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Neueinsteiger können natürlich auch mitmachen. Ist nicht schwer und viel zu beachten gibts auch nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 19:11, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei und da ich schon das eine oder andere Rollenspiel gespielt habe würde ich mich über eine höhere Position freuen.;) Es kann natürlich sein, dass die sich unterscheiden, aber das wird sich zeigen. Boba 19:15, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun, eigentlich hätte ich auch Interesse, für ein Foren RS hab ich immer Zeit. Erfahrung hab ich auch, (auch mit administrativen Aufgaben) ^^ Periphalos ::::Gibt es denn schon mehr als die Idee...Anmeldung möglich? Periphalos :::::Ich hätte auch Intresse an dem Rollenspiel, das schockt bestimmt!:) GrußHeiliger Klingone 19:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Find ich ja nett, dass ich auch mitmachen dürfte, könnte mir jetzt trotzdem jemand erklären, wie sowas läuft? Yoda hat das schön diplomatisch übergangen... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:22, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Naja, du schaffst dir einen Charakter und beschreibst das was er tut...das trifft den Kern vom Rollenspiel. Periphalos :Also ansich so wie DSA? Boba 19:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Man kämpft doch aber auch mit dem Charakter oder nicht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:32, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich würde auch mitmachen. Das läuft etwa so: Du schreibst: "Kyle geht um die Ecke, sieht eine Sturmtruppler und schießt auf ihn" dann sagt dir der Spielleiter ob du triffst oder nicht. (stimmt doch, oder Periphalos?) MfG Cody 19:37, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Also die Anmeldung ist noch nicht möglich (um auf Periphalos frage zu kommen), ich muss das Forum erst noch erstellen. Werde mich aber bald daran setzten. Es wird ungefähr so aufgebaut, wie dieses RPG hier: http://www.razyboard.com/system/index.php?id=elentari, bei dem ich auch Admin bin. Ich denke ich werde es auch beim selben Anbieter erstellen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:46, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Kann ich mir gut vorstellen... Ich könnte dir als zusätzlicher Ideeengeber helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst/wünschst/möchtest/annimmst. Cody 19:52, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Dann können wir ja schonmal anfangen uns unsere Charakter auszudenken, währendessen du an deinem Forum Arbeitest!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:53, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe auch TOTAL Lust auf eine Rollenspiel, habe damit schon etwas Erfahrung weil ich und mein Bruder das früher sehr oft gespielt haben. Meinen Bruder könnte ich auch mal fragen ob er Lust hätte. Und besonders geil ist es ja mit einem Star Wars spiel. Werde den etwas anfangen an einem Charakter zu denken --Der Heilige Klingone 20:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Alo ich hatte es so geplant, dass man sich Fantasie-Charakter zusammenbasteln kann, aber auch original Personen aus dem Star Wars Universum nehemn darf. Die dürfen dann insgesamt natürlich nur 1 mal besetzt sein. Außerdem hatte ich gedacht, es so um 10 NSY spielen zu lassen. Aber es muss natürlich nicht das geschehen, was in der Zeit wirklich passiert, sondern wir schreiben unsere eigene Geschichte.--Yoda41 Admin 22:00, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ja stimmt das klingt echt total cool. Ich habe book Boba Fett zu spielen aber ich glaube ich bau mir einen eigenen. Weil mit Boba ja schon sehr viel Passier ist;) Willst du den mal so etwas wie eine Info-Box Hochladen wo alles steht was man so für seinen Charakter braucht? --Der Heilige Klingone 22:06, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich werde das Forum gleich noch machen, dann können wir uns da weiter unterhalten und stören hier nicht mehr den jedipedia traffic ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 22:13, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Okay das ist doch cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:33, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::gibts du uns dann nen link? Boba 22:34, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja hier der Link, ist aber noch nicht fertig, also das Design wird noch besser ;-). Meldet euch direkt unter dem Namen an unter dem ihr auch spielen wollt. http://www.razyboard.com/system/user_yoda41.html :Alles klar ich hab mich angemeldet. Wie lange dauert das ungefähr bis ich mein Passwort kriege? Boba 22:51, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :schnell--Yoda41 Admin 22:52, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay cool Yoda, ich muss noch etwas über meinen Namen nach denken aber ich glaube ich werde morgen fertig sein. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:00, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ha habs jetzt endlich geschafft. Ich hab vergessen, dass ich meine andere E-Mail Addresse angegeben hatte:) Boba 23:11, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also an einem Rollenspiel wär ich auch sehr interessiert, ich hatte ja auch vor mich beim Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg anzumelden, nur wurde irgendwie die Webseite geschlossen (@ Periphalos: Gibts da ne neue, wurde das Rollenspiel geschlossen, oder warum existiert die Seite nicht mehr??). Nur würde ich vorher noch gerne wissen: wie ist das Rollenspiel aufgebaut? Wenn es ebenfalls so umfangreich und interessant gestaltet ist, wie das GBK (ich hatte zumindest den Eindruck das das der Fall war, habs ja leider nie selbsst erfahren können) dann bin ich gleich dabei. Gruß, Anakin 23:50, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also es wird auf jeden Fall nicht so professionell wie GBK, sondern kleiner aber dafür findet man besser rein, weil es ganz neu anfangen wird. Aber interessant wird es bestimmt, wenn viele mitmachen.--Yoda41 Admin 23:55, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also GBK ist schon auf einem sehr hohen Niveau. UNd es machen bestimmt einige mit, also ich werde mich warscheinlich anmelden. Aber was mich noch interessieren würde: Welche Charakteere spielt man denn in diesem Rollenspiel? Also in GBK z.B. spielt man ja imperiale bzw. Rebelleneinheiten, wie ist das hier? Gruß, Anakin 00:44, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Alles was du willst.--Yoda41 Admin 09:09, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey ich mach auch mit aber Cody hat gesagt du musst mich vorher noch freischalten wenn ja tu das doch bitte mal. MfG Dark Lord of the Shit :Ja hab ich eben gemacht.--Yoda41 Admin 19:12, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Teil 2 Ok hab mich auch registriert, allerdings werde ich nur als Besucher angezeigt, wenn ich auf Member Login gehe und dort mein Profil aktualisieren, husche ich erneut als Besucher auf die Forumseite. Dementsprechend kann ich keines der Themen ansehen. Periphalos :Geht mir genauso... musst du uns evtl. noch freischalten? Cody 10:39, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja also ich glaube er muss euch Freischalten. Also müsst hier wohl warten bis er Online kommt. Bei mir war er es grade also konnte ich sofort alles lesen. --Der Heilige Klingone 12:23, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so. Warum haben immer die anderen glück?^^ Cody 12:25, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Versteh ich nicht, ich war dierekt dabei. Boba 13:00, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja ich musste euch freischalten, ist jetzt aber geschehen. Schön, dass ihr dabei seit!--Yoda41 Admin 15:48, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur kurz ne Frage: Ist der Benutzername, mit dem man sich im RS anmeldet auch der, den der Charakter trägt? Es haben sich bis jetzt ja alle mit exotischen Namen angemeldet, ich denke mal die Namen ihrer Charakter, aber man kann ja als Name nur ein einziges Wort angeben, was ich bei Charakternamen n bisschen blöd fände. Gruß, Anakin 17:26, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist der Name, aber nicht der vollständige. z.B. "Luke" zum anmelden und "Luke Skywalker" als Name. Dass das der gleiche Name seien muss, ist nur zur übersichtlichkeit... Cody 17:37, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, danke. Dann muss mich Yoda41 jetzt nur noch freischalten... Gruß, Anakin 17:57, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, hab ich!--Yoda41 Admin 19:22, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Gibt es noch Interessenten fürs Rollenspiel? Wir haben noch nicht angefangen und suchen noch ein paar Mitspieler.--Yoda41 Admin 13:08, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du könntest doch auch einen Artikel über Die Dagobah Verschwörung schreiben... MfG - Cody 13:25, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hehe klasse Idee Boba Diskussion 13:29, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey Yoda, hatte da eine kleine Idee bezüglich deines Rollenspiels, vielleicht wäre das ja was für dich. Ganz unverbindlich natürlich ^^ Periphalos 20:21, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mit dem Artikel warte ich noch was, mal sehen wie das RPG anläuft.--Yoda41 Admin 21:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::HM ich würdauch noch mitmachen, habe ab Montag Urlaub , Jango 06:55, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Scout-Rüstung Ich weiß, ich hab noch keine Quellen hingeschrieben, und war noch nicht ganz fertig. Wollte noch mehr dazu schreiben, war aber grad nicht da!!!MfG--Commander Gree_23 18:09, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Achso, na dann nehm ich den la mal wieder raus ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 18:10, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST)